1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a device for sorting paper ejected, and more particularly to an ejected paper sorting device for sorting and ejecting paper to a plurality of levels depending on the contents recorded on the paper ejected. The present invention also concerns to an image recording apparatus provided with copy and facsimile functions utilizing such a paper sorting device.
2. Background Art
Image recording apparatuses provided with copy functions and facsimile functions are known in the art and some of such apparatuses are also equipped with an ejected paper sorting device that allows a compact design by having only one path way for ejected paper and is able to sort the recorded paper to be ejected into that which has been recorded as a result of facsimile reception and that which has been recorded as a result of copying.
Conventional ejected paper sorting devices sort the ejected paper by providing a single paper tray having a plurality of sections for reception of various kinds of ejected paper and adjusting the position of the paper tray horizontally to receive the ejected paper in the most appropriate section or by providing a plurality of levels of paper ejection trays and moving the stack of trays vertically to receive the ejected paper in the most appropriate level of tray or by providing a plurality of trays arranged next to each other in a single plane and advancing a necessary tray to catch the ejected paper or retracting unnecessary trays to leave the necessary tray for reception of the ejected paper. However, all of them require a system for moving the paper ejection tray(s). This makes the device complicated and raises a manufacturing cost.